America's Retarded Videos
America's Retarded Videos (or ARV) is a TV show that was hosted by that guy who moves his head from Aladdin. He showed everyone a bunch of retarded videos that contains animal abuse where people got hurt. List of Episodes Episode 1 * Ronald McDonald falls of a park bench * The Teen Titans did dinner the opposite way by having ice cream for dinner and veggies for dessert * Stupid Mario shows nudity to everyone and everyone ran away * Lincoln Loud decided to self-destruct himself by wearing explosive dynamite * Milo Murphy and everyone fell into a pit and a football goal post fell on Milo Murphy Episode 2 * Squidward ran to the Krusty Krab without clothes and accused Spongebob after getting distracted or just daydreaming * Raven watching Pretty Pretty Pegasus * Lincoln Loud jumps off a cliff and hurt himself * Stupid Mario eats OVER 9000 spaghetti and gets diabetes * Milo Murphy has a fear of Chinese finger traps and swims into lard water and never get back on the raft as a same thing as Zack does Episode 3 * Peter Griffin's dad spanks him in the butt after he refused to eat his veggies * Homer Simpson choked Bart Simpson to death * Arthur Read punched D.W. in the face and he got grounded by his mother * Angry German Kid smashed his computer with his keyboard * Elsa accidentally set Arendell under a enteral winter after people discovered that she has ice powers Episode 4 * Spongebob told Gary the snail that a bomb attached him so he forces Gary to take a bath * Stupid Mario ate some mushrooms and his head shrunk into small fry size * The Teen Titans did some stupid things * Lincoln Loud called Ronnie Anne stupid and rude * K.O. accidentally got grounded by his mom after trusting a bully's deal Episode 5 * Frisk went Genocide and killed Flowery * Squidward plays the clarinet recklessly and everyone in Bikini Bottom hated him * Stupid Mario is staring at you * Rodrick Heffely pushed Greg Heffely's back into the bottomless pit * Ronnie Anne accidentally hurt Gretchen's science project Episode 6 * Steve does prank calls * Spongebob accidentally told a bully that kicked his butt, but everyone accused a old man and beat him up * Kirby sucks Toad up and transforms into Toad Kirby * Bowser smoke some mushrooms and flies through the skies * Doofenshmirtz's high school video became #1 Episode 7 * An Dramatic Critter stares into your soul * The Teen Titans began to banish Robin * One of Lincoln's sisters think he was bad luck and ban him for eternity * Dr. Robotnik's Pingas started to mutate * Wario used the Waluigi Launcher and his attack missed at Donkey Kong Episode 8 * Mrs. Murawiski having sex with her desk * Sonic accidentally went to the Tunnel of Pingas * Lincoln Loud gets struck by lightning * Luigi intimated Boo with his Weegee Stare * Patrick Star determined to sacrifice himself and living like Larry the Lobster Episode 9 * Lincoln Loud gets hit by a bus * Mikey eats 10'000 pizza slices and gets fat * Mr. Frosty shows everyone in Dream Land with his ass * Luigi burns himself in the boiler after seeing Bowser's ads * Mr. Krabs stolen the secret ingredient without paying it with money Episode 10 * Diogee ated Milo Murphy's birthday cake and ice cream * Linda didn't sleep last night and fed Perry the Platypus some burnt out pies and felt daydreaming * Bowser accidentally changed his love video into his video that he had sex with a Princess Peach doll and Peach screamed and kicked Bowser's ass and Bowser gets danker and screamed * Spongebob accidentally tripped a rock and his pie landed on Squidward and it turns out to be a bomb and exploded and destroyed Bikini Bottom * Lincoln Loud gets hit by a meteor Episode 11 * Gutsman showed everyone with his ass * Phineas tripped and his ice cream landed on Buford's lower body and Buford gets angry * Lincoln Loud gets hit by a UFO * Nyan Cat hitted himself onto a sign * Flint Lockwood's invention gets crazy and accidentally hit Sam Sparks onto the camera Episode 12 * Falcon Punch Guy plays a scary maze game and screams and used Falcon Punch at his computer after a terrible jumpscare of a scary image popped out * Cavendish and Dakota was protecting the pistachios, but Murphy's Law ruined their pistachio duty * Spongebob fails his boating lesson and broke a world record * Wario began to do some pranks in Genocide Run * Sid got scared and got attacked after Woody and the broken toys came to life Episode 13 * Kermit the Frog told Joey to sing the alphabet, but Joey tricked Kermit, so Kermit sang a inapropiate song at Joey * An narrator told retarded evidence at Fishy Boopkins, and Fishy Boopkins gets extinct after got eaten by a large fish * Frisk tried to defeat Omega Flowery, but got PWNED * King Harkinian banished Duke Onklerd into a bottomless pit * Patrick told Spongebob about the Ugly Barnacle Episode 14 * Toadsworth told the students about 2+5 is, but Frankie told Toadsworth about the alphabet and Toadsworth gets angry * Candace told Linda, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls that Phineas and Ferb was turned into babies, but it was Norm who messed up Doof's Babe-inator and accidentally turned Linda, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls into babies * Chara kills Frisk as a alternative Genocide Ending * Ultra Beasts emerged from the Ultra Wormhole and invaded the Alola Region after Lusamine and the Aeither Foundation secretly working for Team Skull as a order to open up a Ultra Wormhole * Master Splinter and the baby turtles got mutated by the Kraang after a ruthless battle Episode 15 (Game Over Episode) * Mario tries to stop Bowser, but Bowser used a axe to cut the bridge and Mario fell to the lava * Sonic tries to stop Dr. Eggman, but Dr. Eggman invented the death ray to destroy Sonic * Paper Mario tries to defeat Super Dimento, but gets PWNED by him * Crash Bandicoot tries to defeat Dr. Neo Cortex, but Dr. Neo Cortex invents better robots to crush Crash Bandicoot * Giygas scares Ness and his friends and eliminates their souls Episode 16 * Norm joins one of Lincoln Loud's sisters' slumber parties * Bob wanted SMG4 to put him on his video, but Bob just kept annoying him * Spongebob and Patrick annoys Squidward * The Teen Titans gets trolled by a squirrel after learning cartoon violence and action cartoons and decided to change their styles and rebooted themselves * Gary the Gadget Guy's inventions went wrong and haywire and were listed as failed inventions Episode 17 * Lincoln Loud gets abducted by aliens * Stupid Mario gets attacked by the evil Teletubbies * The Teen Titans do some stupid but reckless things * Scar kills Mufasa * Spongebob and Patrick stole Sandy's fur Episode 18 * Lincoln Loud gets hit by a car * Sandy and Patrick getts attacked by a real gorilla * Weegee battles that guy who moves his head * Phineas and Ferb gets busted after leaving the family guests' towels in the backyard when they were cleaning the Phazer's lens * The Teen Titans seek revenge at Cartoon Network because Cartoon Network was making a stupid TV show about the Teen Titans Category:TV Series Category:TV Shames Category:TV Shows